


An Annual Observance

by Calais_Reno



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Birthday, Don't copy to another site, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 10:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17323070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calais_Reno/pseuds/Calais_Reno
Summary: A 221B ficlet in honour of the day.





	An Annual Observance

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Ежегодный праздник](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17335058) by [Little_Unicorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn)



“Why must you ruin everything I do?” Watson cries.

Holmes sighs, then decides pouting will be more effective. “That I was born does not merit a cake, a party, a present, or anything else.”

They are standing on the landing at 221B, Holmes a refugee from the surprise party Watson has planned, and Watson, not about to let him determine how the occasion will be celebrated.

Watson frowns. He is not as accomplished at pouting, but as Captain Watson, he has mastered stubbornness. “It matters. To me.”

“I never had a party before,” he protests. “And yet, here I am. I’ve still managed to age a year for each calendar year that’s gone by.”

Watson’s expression softens. “Do it for me. I want to celebrate.”

“What’s so great about getting older? We get older every year, and mostly no wiser. Eventually I’ll be a decrepit old man. Why is that worthy of celebration?”

“Oh, Sherlock,” says John. His smile is fond. “You’ll never be old. In years, perhaps, but not in spirit. It’s the fact that we’re still together, still chasing the game, still hearing the distant view-halloo. We still survive. That’s why we celebrate.”

“Oh,” he says. “In that case, the game’s afoot, Watson.”

“Happy Birthday, Sherlock.” Watson kisses his partner. “Number one hundred and sixty-five.”

Sherlock kisses him back.


End file.
